As One Departs
by Madvy
Summary: A oneshot sequel to the ninth issue of Mirage's Tales of the TMNT, Volume Two. Mikey is going through a rough time after losing one beloved friend and gaining five new ones.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Klunk, the turtles, April, Casey, Splinter, Mrs. Morrison, or any of the cats that appear in this story. Heck, I don't anybody, except maybe some of the cats' names (except Lucy and Klunk) and the other humans looking for members to add to their families. Yeah, I guess I may own them. I also do not own _Saturday Night Live_ or Sheryl Crow. Basically, anything you've already heard off, I am only borrowing.

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure how many of you out there have read or still are reading any of the TMNT comic books that the awesome MIRAGE team puts out every month. If not, you really ought to try and get your hands on some of them; the stories in them are really good, not to mention they're what started the whole turtle charade in the first place. Anyway, I love to read the stories that Peter Laird and his crack team of writers, drawers, inkers, and so forth do every month. They're all so organic and unique. Though I've been keeping up with the current events of the turtles, I've really found a fondness for the second volume of the Tales of the TMNT. The stories are all original and are done by a different set of people each month. It's always cool to see new people trying out the different characters and telling their own set of tales. Anyway, March 2005's story was a Mikey/Klunk centric called "The Path" that really got me in the heart. It was an incredibly sad story which I nearly cried over the first time I read it. Though the story was great, it kinda left off with an open ending; in particular, it leaves the reader wondering, "So what happened next?" Now, I'm not one who likes to wait for an answer, so I decided to create my own. This tale is that answer. It's basically a one-shot fic, with Mikey as the center point. To all of you Mikey fans out there, I apologize if I happen to screw Mike's character up. He can be challenging for me to write for, especially in this story. He's somewhat out of his usual demeanor, but you all will soon see why. If I messed up, I'm sorry. But I really wanted to try and see if I could do this because I really felt like this story should be set out into the world. I hope it does well. Before I begin, I'd like to say a few more things. First, this fic both could and could not be considered a sequel to my first Klunk story. This one takes place in the comic book world of the turtles, and also follows the current cartoon, to a certain degree. But it could also be considered a story that could stand on its own if it had to. Essentially, it takes place right after the events of Tales of the TMNT #9, Volume Two. Now, for anyone out there who would rather not have the story spoiled, I would recommend that they read the comic first and then my story. (If you don't have a comic store in your neighborhood, then you can order the book online.) But for those of you who don't mind, then you can read on. And the best part is you don't have to have read my other Klunk story to understand this one. You just have to know who Klunk and the turtles are. **WARNING: **There is a character death in this story, so for all you animal lovers, this might be a hard story to get through. But, it does have its ups and downs. I will explain a little of what happened in the comic book, so those who haven't read the comic won't be too confused with what has already happened. As one last side note, this IS an original story. I am only using the comic book as a basis for my story, so please, no one get angry with me. Lastly, thank you to all who have been reviewing my other stories. I really do like all the comments everyone has left. I've been learning some interesting things from them, as well has how to please all of my readers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_I dedicate this story to my cousin and her family who, as long as I have known them, they have always shared their household with at least five cats. I'd like to recognize them for the fact that every feline they've given a home to, they've rescued from an animal shelter or otherwise depressing situation._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_**As One Departs…"**_

_By Madvy_

It had been two weeks since it had happened. Two weeks. He couldn't believe it had been that short amount of time ago; it seemed like it had transpired years ago. But it wasn't the time that Michelangelo was having difficulty coping with; it was the realization that he had lost one of his best friends.

'_My best friend,'_ thought Mike. _'He was more than that. More than a pet, more than a companion, more than anything else, Klunk was like a part of me, a part of me that's gone forever, a part of me that can never come back.'_

Thinking back, Mike remembered how the two originally met. _'Hard to believe, but I actually saved him the first time I ever saw him. It was Christmas Eve. He looked so cold and helpless in the snow; I couldn't help but bring him home.'_

The turtle recalled how on that day, Klunk had crawled out through a hole in the screen of a window. One of his brothers warned him that if he didn't fix that, Klunk may escape through it. But Mike had not shown much interest in any repair work then. He believed that whatever happened, Klunk was hold enough to take care of himself. _'How could I have felt that way?' _Mike wondered. _'I acted like I didn't even care about Klunk._' In his heart, the turtle knew that was not true, both then and now. But he could not help but fell guilty, like the accident was all his fault. Then Mikey remembered how Klunk had looked when he had been hit by some idiot who wasn't paying attention while driving, as well as how broken and feeble he seemed once Mike had found him right after the catastrophe. The turtle had heard the car slam on its brakes and, fearing the worst, had rushed outside.

A cat collecting lady had been the one who saw the accident. Mike had gotten Klunk from her. She had told him that she knew an old man who could "fix" Klunk. Mikey thought harder as he remembered what that old man had told him; how the only way to save Klunk would have been "a life for a life-a comparable life." Mike had tried to find an equal life. He had found another cat, an alley cat that nobody had wanted, to use as a sacrifice to save Klunk. But at the last minute, he realized that he couldn't do it. He couldn't bear the thought of letting another animal die, even if he was forced to lose another as precious to him as Klunk had been. The orange-clad turtle recalled how Klunk had looked when he died. _'It was terrible when he passed away in my arms. He was in pain, too much pain, way too much pain…'_ His thoughts slowly drifted off, as tears began to roll down his face. _'I may have saved him from death before, but I couldn't do it a second time. It was just too hard.'_

He had been unable to put his emotions aside, to make a choice. It had cost him a friend, a best friend. Master Splinter had warned him a week earlier about walking like a warrior, down the path of a warrior. But he had fallen off the path; his was crooked and wound in several directions. After Klunk had passed away, he had gone back to his sensei to speak of how he had been unable to follow that path. Surprisingly, Splinter hadn't scolded him, or reprimanded him. He had only said how Michelangelo walked two paths and that how he could perhaps have had something to teach him.

Mike's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a series of meows that resonated from a box in the corner of the room. He got off the bed and walked over to the cardboard cube. Inside lay a mangy, gray female cat, along with four eight-week-old kittens. "Hey guys, how you doing?" he asked. He put his hand in to stroke the felines. The kittens responded with more cries, as well as purrs, as they rubbed their tiny heads up against Mikey's hand. "Is your mom taking good care of you? I'm sure she is." He looked down at the grey cat. He lifted his hand from the babies to give the mother a few soft pats as well. "I'll bet you miss Klunk huh?" The cat looked up at Mike and gave off a pitiful meow. With a small laugh, he said, "I guess that means yes."

Once more, the turtle's thoughts began to drift. He remembered how after his conversation with Splinter had ended, his brothers had called him out to show him something. Mike hadn't had the faintest clue what they wanted to show him. But he had followed them anyway out into the alley behind the apartment they were staying in, and had been greeted with quite a surprise. Inside a dirty, torn up box, a female alley cat was situated with four small kittens crawling around her.

"The fleabag had kittens," Raph had said.

"Wow," was all Mikey could say.

"I did a DNA test," stated Don. "They're Klunk's."

"That's sick, you geekoid," Mike had said. "I could tell that just by looking at them."

The kittens started to cry again. Mike looked down as he was shaken from his memories once more. "You guys sure do like attention, don't you?" he said as he reached down to pet them once more.

"Well, what would you have expected from kittens, Mike?" The orange clad turtle looked up as Leonardo walked into the room and sat down beside his brother. Leo reached into the box and began to stroke a white kitten. "So, you doing ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," answered Mike.

"You sure don't sound alright," responded Leo. "You've been alone in here for a few hours. And, you've been extremely quiet. Now I know that's not like you."

"I haven't been alone. Klunk's girlfriend and kids have been with me."

"Well, I hadn't counted them. But still, you really ought to come downstairs and eat something. You missed both breakfast and lunch today, and I know that whenever Michelangelo misses a meal, then something is definitely wrong."

"Leo, I'm fine. Ok? Nothing's bothering me."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Leo raised an eye in skepticism. He knew he was about to tread on to thin ice, but he asked anyway. "What about Klunk's death?" Mikey winced at the mention of his beloved cat's name. Leo knew immediately that he had hit the nail on the head. "You're still sad about it, aren't you?"

Mike looked as if he was about to erupt in anger, but he found a way to hold it in. "So what if I am. I mean, it's not like he wasn't special to me or something."

"I never said he wasn't Mike. I was just coming to see how you were dealing with it, that's all. I didn't mean to upset you."

The younger turtle took a deep breath. "It's ok. I'm just…" Mikey paused as the tears began to well up in his eyes once more. "I'm just having a hard time realizing the fact that he's dead, you know? I mean, I had had Klunk for a really long time. I'm not even sure how long really. It must have been a few years at the least. I was always so used to seeing him around; he was like a part of the family. I had never thought about anything bad happening to him-us sure-but never him. I just…I never thought about how I might have to deal with the possibility of him dying. And when it did come, I guess I just wasn't ready for it." Mike stopped and looked down at the kittens. He didn't want to look at Leo. For some reason, he had this feeling inside that wouldn't allow him to let his brother see him cry. He hid his gaze as he petted a kitten that was the same color of orange that Klunk had been.

The two sat in silence for a moment. The kittens continued to purr as the turtles rubbed them.

Knowing someone had to, Leo chose to break the stillness that had settled throughout the room. "I don't think anyone is ever really ready to deal with death Mikey. Everyone tries to prepare for it, thinking that they will know exactly how to act. But when that loved one dies, they almost never act the same way that they thought. It's usually impossible. You can prepare your mind, but never your heart. It's like they say: 'You never know what it feels like until you experience it for yourself.' And when it does happen, you just have to find a way to live through it. It's hard, I know, but somehow, you find a way. Life goes on, even when others pass away. At least, that's how I've always looked at things. It's really the only way I can deal with the ultimate realization that someday both myself and my family will die. After all, no one lives forever. We just have to enjoy the time that we have with each other, and remember those times once we can't spend them with those we treasured anymore. That way, though we're sad about them being gone, we still can feel happy because we have those memories inside us, in our hearts. And I've learned that once something is inside your heart, it stays there, forever. It's a matter of faith really-that life does go on and we can survive. It may not be easy, but I believe that it is possible."

Mike thought about Leo's monologue for a minute. "Gee, I guess I never really thought of it that way. But no matter what anyone tells me, it still hurts. I still feel like a part of me is missing somehow."

"You'll probably always feel that way Mikey," said Leo. Leo put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Mike looked up at him, with a loss of hope in his eye. "But," added Leo, "you can look at it this way too. A part of Klunk is still with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you still have Klunk's mate, and you have his children. If nothing else, you could say that Klunk was leaving behind a small piece of himself in all of them so that you could love them as much as you loved him. Isn't that at least worth something?"

"Yeah, I 'spose so. But you know as well as I do that I won't be able to keep all of them. Master Splinter will only let me keep one of them. He doesn't want a whole bunch of cats running around. He says the apartment's small enough as it is. I'm just not sure if I can give up anymore of my friends. It's been tough enough already."

"Weren't April and Casey helping you find good homes for them?"

"Yeah. They promised they would once the kittens were old enough. But Leo, I won't even know these people. And it's not like I can go and meet them in person or anything, so how will I know that they will take good care of Klunk's family? These guys are all that I have left of Klunk."

"You trust April and Casey, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't you think they know how special these cats are to you?"

"I guess…"

Leo sighed. "Look Mikey. Casey and April know you loved Klunk a lot and that you would want his wife and kids to live with people that will provide them with lots of love and attention. They aren't clueless. Anybody could have seen how much you loved Klunk. I think you should have some faith in April and Casey. Don't worry; they'll do their best to find some loving homes for them. You can even supervise."

Mike jerked his head up at Leo. "Supervise?"

"Well, not in person. You could do it behind the scenes, in a place where they can't see you, but you can see and hear them. That way, you'll know if you like certain people or not. Besides, you still get to keep one of them."

Mikey looked back at the kittens. "Yeah, at least there's that. I'd die if I couldn't keep at least one."

"Do you know which one you want yet?"

"No. I like all of them. I don't think I'll be able to choose until I absolutely have to."

"I understand. I know this is hard for you, especially so soon after Klunk's death."

"Yeah, it is."

Once more, silence consumed the room. Then, Leo stood up. "Well, I guess I'll go check on dinner and see how it's going. It's Don's turn to cook tonight, so let's hope he hasn't burned down a portion of the kitchen yet." He started walking towards the door.

Mikey laughed. "Yeah. We all know how Donnie can get around kitchenware. He may be great at fixing stuff, but cooking just isn't one of his strong points."

"Nor one of mine."

Leo was just about to head out the door, when Mike spoke up once more. "Hey Leo. Thanks…for the talk and all. It really helped me figure some things out."

"You're welcome Mikey," said Leo. With that, he closed the door and left Mike and the cats alone in the room once more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Can you believe that guy!? How could he possibly want to care for a cat! He could barely tell the front end of one from the back!" Mike came bursting through the front door of April's apartment. April followed with a clipboard in hand, with Casey bringing up the rear.

"He seemed pretty committed to me," sighed Casey.

"Committed my cold green butt!" yelled Mikey. Leo, Raph, and Don looked up from their current occupations in the apartment when they heard their youngest brother raise his voice. The boys were having a sleepover at April's while their two human friends interviewed the candidates for future cat caretakers, Mikey of course surveying them in secret. "There's no way on this earth I'm going to let one of Klunk's kittens go to live with him! I'd like to at least make sure that whoever is caring for them knows what a cat looks like, let alone how to properly care for one."

"Ok," said April, "I guess that means Mr. Johensen is off the list." She looked down at her clipboard and marked the name out. "That leaves Mr. Murphy, Ms. Robelly, Mrs. Kellen and her daughter Sarah, and that sweet Mrs. Morrison who lives down the street."

"Mrs. Morrison?" Raph looked up from the paper he had been reading. "Did you say Mrs. Morrison?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" wondered April.

"Cause' I know her, that's why," said Raph as he got up. "She's a good friend of mine."

"Since when did you start having other human friends?" asked Leonardo.

"Hey, I'm entitled to have some of my own friends, aren't I? After all, that's how Casey and I first started out."

"Yeah, I remember our first fight real well," stated Casey.

"Yes, well Casey is a different story Raphael," said Leo. "He's used to having mutant turtles hang around them on a daily basis."

"Look, she never saw me ok. She's blind, so she could only hear my voice. I helped her move some boxes once and had a little tea with her, that's all. She's a really nice old woman."

"So what's she got to do with cats, anyway?" asked Mike.

"Well, her husband passed away awhile ago, so all she has right now is this white cat named Lucy that she rescued from one of the alleys around her home. When April mentioned her name on the list, I began wondering if it was the same person."

"Yup, it's the same old Mrs. Morrison. She came in earlier asking about the kittens. She said she was looking for a companion for her other cat. She thought that she might like a playmate. I told her that sounded like a wonderful idea."

"But if she's already got a cat, why's she need another one?" asked Mike. "Besides, you said she's an old lady. How's she gonna' take care of a kitten? They have lots of energy."

"Lucy can play with the kitten Mike," chimed in Raph. "She isn't that old of a cat, and Mrs. Morrison seemed pretty capable of taking care of Lucy at the time I met her. She loves animals, and I know she would take good care of one of your kittens. Trust me on this one bro."

"Well, I don't know."

"Mike, you're going to have to let go of those kittens sometime," said Don from behind his lap top. "I'm afraid you can't keep all of them forever."

"I know, it's just…I just want to make sure that nothing bad's going to happen to any of them."

"Mikey, Casey and I have been interviewing people all day. Surely, there must have been some people that you liked, or at least felt comfortable with," said April.

"Well, I will admit that I did like that Morrison lady. She did seem to have a big interest in the kittens, and I also thought that that little Sarah girl was cute. She looked like she would love a kitten. I know most kids at her age would."

"What about the others?" asked Casey.

"Yeah, they seemed ok too," said Mike. He rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. "But some of those guys I really didn't like."

"Well, rest assured, they're probably not on the list anymore," stated April.

"At least there's that," sighed Mike. The turtle looked away as his eyes became focused on the design etched into the rug on the floor.

Leo had been listening rather silently to the conversation. He looked up at Mike when he heard his brother's less than enthusiastic voice. "You sound tired Mikey," he said.

"I guess I am a little," replied the orange clad turtle.

With his older brother instincts so fine tuned, Leo was able to pick up on the subtle clues to how his brother was beginning to feel. "Well then I think it's time we all went off to bed," he said.

"What!? Already!? It's not even ten thirty yet!" cried Raph. "_Saturday Night Live_'s going to be on in a half hour. Casey and I were gonna' watch it; they were having Sheryl Crow play tonight."

"Yeah, and I never miss an opportunity to watch her," replied Casey.

Once more, Donatello looked up from his lap top screen. "You two like Sheryl Crow?" he asked. Don's curiosity level had reached its maximum.

"Hey, she's a good singer. It's not often you find a good country vocalist who can play her own instrument and look good, all while singing in tune," said Raph.

"Alright fine. You and Casey can stay up and watch _SNL_, but as for you two," Leo glanced at Mike and Don, "It's off to bed." Don was about to open his mouth when Leo interrupted him by holding up his hand. "No arguments with me tonight Don. You've been on your computer all day. You can save whatever you're doing and work on it again in the morning. I know how much you like staying up late to work on whatever it is you do, but tonight, I'm going to make sure that you get to bed at a decent hour."

"Seesh, now you really are turning into Splinter Junior," stated the techno geek. He closed his lap top and left to turn in for the night.

Leo turned to his youngest brother. "The same goes for you Mikey."

"Doesn't bother me," he said. "I'm tired from all the interviews anyway. Besides, I need to check on the cats. I'll see you guys in the morning. 'Night." He then turned and headed off to his own room.

Leo turned back to Raph and Casey, who were already situated on the couch listening to the opening credits of _SNL_. "Raph, Casey, don't stay up too late."

"We won't mommy," grumbled Raph. Casey snickered under his breath.

Leo just rolled his eyes. He was so used to hearing the subtle wise cracks from his brothers that they didn't bother him anymore. He turned to April who had gone into the kitchen and had returned with a cup of hot cocoa. "April, I'm turning in. You can stay up as late as you wish, but if Raph isn't in bed by midnight, come and wake me up ok?"

"Sure thing Leo," the red head replied.

"Thanks," said the blue clad turtle. "Good-night."

"Pleasant dreams," called April. After the eldest turtle had retired to his room, she took a seat on the couch next to Casey and Raph as the _SNL_ cast began yet another hilarious skit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aw…good morning everyone," yawned Mikey. He walked into the living room where the rest of his family was already situated.

Leo was sipping a cup of green tea. "Have a good sleep?" he asked from over his drink.

"Yeah, as good a sleep as I can get with a quad of kittens meowing and jumping around all night. I don't know how Honey stands it."

Raphael looked up from his eggs. "Honey? Who's Honey?" he asked.

Mike was pouring himself a bowl of cereal. "Honey is what I decided to call the kittens' mom."

"Oh, great," sighed Raph.

"So Mike, have you made up your mind about which people you are going to give the kittens to?" asked Donnie.

Mike came over with his cereal and took a seat at the table. "I guess so. I thought about it a bit last night and earlier this morning while I was feeding the cats."

April was also eating breakfast and listening to the conversation. "And?" she asked.

"And…" Mike stuttered, "I suppose one of the cats could go to Mrs. Morrison. I don't think that it would be too bad if it has another cat to keep it company."

"What about the others?" asked Don.

"Well, I don't think I'd mind giving one of them to Mrs. Kellen and Sarah. Little girls or boys are usually good companions for kittens anyway." Mike paused for a moment's pondering. "And Ms. Robelly said that she had always wanted a cat to have around her apartment, so I guess she could take one. Oh, and that Mr. Murphy guy said his daughter had really wanted a kitten for her birthday."

"Well, that accounts for all the kittens," said April.

"No it doesn't," said Mikey.

"It doesn't?" asked April. "What do you mean? I haven't left one out have I?"

"No."

"Oh. But I thought you wanted to keep the mother, not the babies."

"Well, I love all the cats a lot, but I think I really want to keep the orange and white kitten. He's the one who reminds me of Klunk the most. I figured if I kept him around, it may seem like Klunk was never really gone."

Leo smiled at his younger brother's genuine proposal. It never ceased to amaze Leo how much Mike could act like a total nut bag sometimes, yet other times he could come up with the most honest and true suggestions that any of them had ever heard. "That seems like a fine idea Mikey," said Leo.

"Well after breakfast," said April, "why don't you go and get the kittens cleaned up while I call everybody. That way, they'll be all ready once their new owners arrive. How's that sound?"

"Pretty good, I guess," muttered Mikey.

"Alright then." April stood up and brought her dishes to the sink. "I'd better see how many people can come today." She walked over to the phone and started dialing a number.

Mike sighed as he picked up his dishes, walked pass April, and put them in the sink.

As the orange-clad turtle was heading for the room the cats were being held in, Leo called out, "You want any help Mike?"

"No thanks," said Mike. Without another word, he disappeared, shutting the door behind him.

A few seconds later, Mikey reemerged with the box load of kittens and their mother.

"Geez, I never knew cats could stink so badly," Raph said as he held his nose.

"Well, you'd smell too if you'd been born in a back alley," retorted Mike.

"I may not have been born in an alley, but I've spent plenty of time in them, and you don't see me stinkin' up the whole place."

"Raph, just drop it," said Leo.

"Whatever," Raph snorted. With an annoyed look at Leo, Raph plopped himself down on the couch next to Donatello, who once again had his laptop open.

Mike glanced down at the kittens. "I guess I'd better go get a washcloth or something," he mumbled. Shifting the box in his arms, he headed for one of April's spare bedrooms. Leaving the kittens, Mike walked to the bathroom. After a few minutes, he exited with a large bowl full of warm water and some towels and vanished behind the door of the bedroom.

The whole time Leo had been watching Mike in silence. Many thoughts were running through his head, but he kept them to himself. Finally, after his younger brother had gone, Leo spoke up. "Man, all this really seems to be upsetting Mikey."

Don looked up from his laptop. "I know," he said. "He's been so quiet as of late and we could barely get him to leave those cats' side last night. He's been with them since the day we first discovered them. I'm getting curious as to how he's going to react once most of them are gone."

"Ah, he'll be fine," said Raph. "Mike'll get used to it eventually; he always does."

"I don't know," said Leo. "Maybe I'd better go and talk to him again."

"You think you might be able to cheer him up a little?" wondered Don.

"I don't know. But I'm willing to try."

"Good luck," smirked Raph.

"Yeah; I think I may need it," replied Leo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mike was busy rubbing one of the kittens when Leo walked in. The turtle looked up then went right back to work. "Oh, hey Leo."

"Hey Mike," said Leo as he closed the door. "I…ah…um…"

"Let me guess," said Mike, "you were getting worried about me and decided to come in and talk to me to see how I was doing. Well, just to let you know, I'm fine, ok? I don't need any pep talks right now." Though he was obviously agitated, Mike was being as gentle as he could be as he carefully washed the little kitten in his hands.

'_Mike took the words right out my mouth,' _thought Leo. _'But you're not fooling me Mikey.'_ Leo's many years of oldest brother experience had left him with a finely tuned sense that allowed him to pick up on his brothers' emotions, and with startling accuracy. It didn't take a rocket scientist to recognize that the tone of Mikey's voice revealed exactly how he was really feeing. "You don't sound fine," said Leo. He sat down on the bed next to Mike.

"Well I am, alright?" The younger reptile turned and gave Leo a big fake smile. "See, I'm smiling, so that means I must be happy." He turned back to rubbing the kitten.

Leo sighed. He knew Mike wasn't really happy but was just putting on a mask to hide his true emotions. And Leo was pretty sure that right now, Mike was feeling downright awful. Sighing again, he bent down and picked up a black and white kitten. "It looks like you could use some help," he said. "Mind if I…?" He held up a towel.

Mike looked over at Leo. "Yeah, sure, go ahead I guess," he grumbled.

"Ok," returned Leo. He dabbed the towel in the bowl of warm water on the floor and lightly started cleaning the tiny kitten. But the feline quickly displayed a clear dislike of being rubbed with a towel. It meowed and squirmed, trying with all its might to escape the torment of the soft towel. "I guess this one doesn't like getting cleaned very much," laughed Leo.

Mike looked up at the kitten. "That's Alice," he said. "She's not a big fan of anything wet touching her." He dipped his towel back in the water and began washing the belly of the gray kitten he was holding. The kitten purred slightly.

Leo noted the fact that Mike had already named another one of the cats, but decided not to mention it. Instead, he said, "Looks like you got the tame one."

"Whatever," said Mike. Gently, he put the gray kitten back into the box and picked up an orange and white kitten. Like he had with its sibling, Mike started to wash it too.

Leo stared at Mike for a moment. His attention was suddenly interrupted by a slight jerk from the kitten in his hands. "Alright, alright," said Leo. "Here, I'll put you back with your mom. There, are you happy now?" The baby cat looked up at Leo and mewed. "I guess that's a yes." Leaving the duel-colored creature alone, Leo picked up the last kitten to be cleaned.

Leo and Mike sat in silence as they gently rubbed and scrubbed all the dirt on the kittens away. For a time, all that was heard was the kitten's mews. Leo wondered if he should break the silence, but Mikey beat him to the punch.

"I was thinking of calling this one Thud," said the orange-clad turtle.

"Thud?" asked Leo.

"Yeah; I mean, he looks a lot like Klunk. And, besides, the name really seems to fit him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday, while I was pouring their food, I put them all on the bed to let them stretch their legs for a little bit. Apparently, Thud here wasn't patient enough to wait for me to finish filling all the bowls. I was scooping up his brother and sisters when I saw him jump from the bed to the floor. At first, I was scared that he might hurt himself. But nope. With a soft _thud!_ he plopped on the floor, trotted over to one of the food bowels and started eating. I was surprised at first, but after all, he is a cat, and as everybody knows, cats always land on their feet-er paws."

Leo chuckled slightly. "Sure, paws…I guess so," said Leo. Silence consumed the pair once more. A question that had been consuming Leo's mind earlier began to irritate him once more. After another minute, he couldn't stand it any longer. "So…have you already thought up names for the others?"

Mikey took a deep breath and wet his towel again. "Well, I already told you that the mother's name is Honey and this one's Thud and the little white and black kitten is called Alice."

"Yeah, I remember that. But what about the other two kittens? Do they have names or were you going to let their new owners name them?"

"Nah, I already gave them names."

"Oh." _'Not quite the answer I was hoping for,'_ Leo thought.

"The white kitten's name is Lily while her gray brother's name is Geoff."

Leo mused about the cats' names for a moment. "So, we have Honey the mother and her four kittens: Geoff, Lily, Alice, and Thud."

"Yup."

"You've got quite the family here Mike."

"I know."

"And you're still not all that comfortable with having to say good-bye to them, are you?"

Mikey swallowed a breath he did not know he was holding. "Is it that obvious?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Mike's eyes began to fill with tears once more. He lowered his head as wet, crystal drops fell and covered the kitten that was still in Mike's hands. Sensing Mikey's change in demeanor, the kitten meowed and rubbed itself against the turtle's chest.

"Aw, thanks Thud," said Mike. He held the cat closer to him as he wiped his eyes.

Leo put a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "It'll be okay Mike. Things will work out. They always do."

"I know, I know. It's just so hard."

"Well, no one said it would be easy either. Look, maybe we can find some way for you to visit the kittens. You know, find out where they're going to be living from now on and you can peak inside the windows or something and check on them every now and then. What do you think of that?"

The orange-masked reptile looked up skeptically, yet sympathetically, at Leo. "You'd really let me do that?"

Leo meanwhile was currently tossing his normal state of sensibility and reason out the window. "Sure Mike. I bet we can arrange something like that. But mind you, it would have to be extremely short visits and always under the cover of darkness. I wouldn't want any of us to be seen."

"Of course," said Mikey as he rolled his eyes.

Leo immediately picked up on the cue. Mike's regular personality was quickly returning. _'Time for a change of subject,'_ he thought. "So, I guess the kittens are all clean now."

"Yup, all clean and ready to be adopted." The two carefully laid the kittens back in the box with the rest of their family. "I hope these guys decide to get some sleep soon, 'cause they're going to have one heck of a day once all those people start showing up."

"They didn't sleep last night?"

"Well, not really. They've been keeping me awake for the past few nights because they like to jump out of the box and go on a midnight safari throughout the room. And they've knocked more than just my comic books over on more than one occasion. Personally, I think they enjoy robbing me of sleep and having me play with them during the early hours of the morning."

"I see," replied Leo. The older turtle stared at the felines crawling around in the box. Like a colony of ants, the kittens never remained in one spot for more than a few seconds, instead preferring to fluctuate around different corners of their cardboard enclosure. Leo looked up and noticed that Mike was also staring at the kittens. "Mikey…"

Hearing his name, the orange-clad turtle looked up at his sibling. "Yeah?"

"I haven't told you this, but I'm really proud of how you've been handling all of this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, everything: all the stuff that's gone on lately, from Klunk's death to discovering his kittens to having to find other homes for them. I just want to tell you that I really proud of how you've been taking all this, especially since I know how emotional these past few weeks have been for you."

Mikey was silent as he let his brother's words sink in. "You really mean all that? You're actually _proud_ of me?"

"Of course, Mikey. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Not that I can recall."

"Well alright. Then you know that what I said to you must have been true. Right?"

"Yes."

Leo sighed. "Mike, I know you're sad about giving the kittens up, but everything's going to be fine; I'm sure of it. You'll see. I have a gut feeling that the people coming to get them today really are the right people for the job. And, once you see how happy the kittens will be in their new homes, then I think that you'll know as well that they'll be receiving just as much love and attention as what you gave to Klunk."

Mike was starting to cry once more. "You really mean it?"

"Sure I do. I know how much you loved Klunk and I can tell that you wouldn't give his kids to anyone unless you yourself were sure that you could trust them with animals that are so close to your heart." Mike had a giant lump in his throat which was keeping him from talking. "After all, you've always been the most heartfelt of the four of us."

"I know," the younger turtle croaked.

Leo wrapped his arms around Mikey. Almost laughing, Mike returned the embrace. The brothers sat like that, quietly hugging one another as tears continued to roll down Mike's face. Leo even felt a small teardrop escape one of his eyes.

There was a soft knock at the door. Leo and Mike pulled out of their hug, but each keep one arm on the other.

"Come in," called Leo.

Softly, Donatello opened the door. "Hey, everything okay in here?" he asked.

Leo looked back at Mike. Their eyes met for a moment as they silently shared the same thought. "Yeah Don," said Leo. "I think everything's going to be just fine."

"Good," said Don, "because Mrs. Kellen and her daughter are on their way for the first kitten."

"You ready to do this Mike?" asked Leo.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Mikey replied.

"Then let's get this over with," said Leo. Giving Mike a pat on the shell, Leo stood up and walked through the door.

Donnie held the door open as Mike picked up the box and followed his older brother out of the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

April had closed the downstairs antique shop for the day for two reasons. One, she didn't particularly care for strangers coming into her apartment upstairs, especially with the turtles there. Though she was well aware that they could conceal themselves perfectly, she was not sure for how long they would be willing to remain silent, or how long it might take for all the cats to be adopted out. Second, she knew that Michelangelo had wanted to observe the new owners as they came in and there were plenty of places for one to hide out in the shop without being seen. _'That's been both a saving grace and a complete disadvantage in the past,' _she thought. But she hoped they could avoid any mishaps today.

She looked up from the small topless cage she and Casey were setting up in the middle of the floor; Mikey was coming down the stairs with a box in his hands, while Leonardo followed behind carrying the mother. "Hey Mike," she said with good-nature. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." He handed the box to April.

"The time's finally come to get rid of those annoying puff balls," Casey laughed.

"Casey!" said April.

"What? It's true. They make a lot of noise and they crawl around all over the place."

"May I remind you that that's what all babies do? I'm sure even you acted that way when you were young," April remarked.

"Don't know. I wasn't old enough to remember."

April put the box down and, taking each one out individually, placed the kittens on sheets of newspaper within the cage. The kittens scampered around the circle in delight, crying and tumbling over one another.

Leo walked over and set the mother amongst her babies. "Mike, I think a good spot to hide is over behind that rack of costumes," he said.

The orange-banned turtle looked at the area his brother was describing. "You're right. It's dark, discrete; no one looking directly will be able to see me…" He walked over to the rack and stared at it. After peering at some boxes piled one on top of the other, Mike pulled the clothes over, positioning them beside the boxes. He then proceeded to pick two smaller boxes up and sandwiched them on their sides between the larger squares. "There. Now I'll have a small window to look out of."

"Yeah, that's premium seating Mikey," smiled Casey. "You can see everything from there."

"Hey, it's not like I'm going for luxury treatment here. I only want to see these people; know what they look it. I trust my gut, and if it likes them, then so do I."

"Well said Mike," April complimented.

"Thanks," the turtle gleamed.

"Whatever," said Casey. "But I don't think I'll be the only one happy to see these things go."

Feeling that the kittens should have some sort of defense, Leo spoke up. "What do you care so much Casey? It's not like you're living with them or anything."

"I know that. But ever since Mike brought them here, every time I come over, I can smell them. And I don't know if you guys have noticed, but those felines don't exactly have the scent of petunias." It was obvious that Casey Jones wasn't much of a cat person.

"Well don't worry. You won't have to concern yourself with them for much longer," April said sarcastically.

Mikey leaned towards Leo. "Except for one," he whispered. Leo grinned and nodded.

Just then, they heard footsteps and the sound of a child's laughter coming from the street outside. "That must be Mrs. Kellen," said April.

Leo turned and headed for the door leading upstairs.

Casey stared after him. "I think I'll go too. You guys have fun okay?" With that, Casey walked out the door leading to the alley beside April's shop. The rumble from a motorcycle soon followed, and then dispersed as it got further away.

Mikey remained where he was, staring down into the cage. April looked at him. "Mike, aren't you going to go hide now?" she asked.

Mikey wasn't paying attention to April. He leaned down and petted the white kitten he had named Lily. "Farewell you guys. Take care of yourselves, don't get into any fights, and always remember to eat all your kibble." He stood up and walked behind the costumes. Recalling something, he poked his head through the clothes. "Oh and don't forget me."

Having overhead his younger sibling, Leo paused on the stairs, smiled and returned to the upper level.

A moment later, Mrs. Kellen and her daughter Sarah came through the door. The little girl took one look at the tiny kittens playing in the cage and bounded over to them.

"Oh, mommy, mommy, look! Aren't they cute?!"

"They sure are sweetie," her mother responded.

April walked over to them. "Hello Mrs. Kellen. How are you?"

"Just fine, Ms. O'Neil, just fine."

April leaned towards Sarah. "Which kitten do you like Sarah?" she asked.

Sarah stared at the cats, a thoughtful expression coming over her face as she worked to make a decision. "I like…" She scanned the circle once more. "That one!" She jerked a finger at Alice, the black and white kitten.

"Alright," said April. She walked over, picked the kitten up, and placed it in Sarah's arms.

"Mommy, it's so soft," Sarah smiled. "I love it already."

Mike smiled in heartbreaking joy as he watched the girl cuddle the cat from his hiding spot. _'She'll take good care of Alice,' _he thought. _'I know it.'_

While Mrs. Kellen paid April for the kitten, Sarah continued to pet and sooth it. Her mother turned to her and said, "Come on Sarah; it's time to go."

"Okay mommy." She walked up to April. "Thank you, Ms. O'Neil."

"You're very welcome Sarah," April replied.

"Say good-bye little kitty," said Sarah. She waved the kitten's tiny paw in the direction of its family.

Her mother chuckled as the two disappeared out the door.

No sooner had they left, than Mr. Murphy walked in the door. "Uh, is this Ms. April O'Neil's place?" he asked. "I was told this was where I could pick up a kitten for my daughter?"

"I sure is," said April. "You must be Mr. Murphy. Pleased to me you." The two shook hands.

"Likewise," said Mr. Murphy.

"The kittens are right over here; you're welcome to pick out anyone that you would like."

Mr. Murphy observed the kittens. "Well, my daughter Kala told me she wanted an orange cat, but I don't see one here." April was about to tell him that there was an orange kitten upstairs but caught herself remembering how Mikey had expressed his desire to keep that one. Surprisingly, Mr. Murphy picked up the white kitten Lily. "But I think that she will be just as happy with this one," he said. "Does-" He looked at the kitten's rear end. "Does _she_ have a name?"

April thought. _'Now what had Mikey named that one?'_ she wondered. "Lily," she finally said.

"Lily…that's really nice."

"Thank you."

Mr. Murphy stared at Lily. "Yes, I do believe this one will do nicely. How much do I owe you?"

Once again, Mikey smiled as Lily departed out the door with Mr. Murphy. _'Another satisfying owner. Happy Birthday Kala. Take care of your birthday present.'_

April looked after them then altered her view towards the one remaining kitten and its mother. "So Mike, what did you think of those two?" she inquired almost absentmindedly.

Mike's form appeared next to her. "I think Alice and Lily will be very happy with them. I'm glad you didn't tell Mr. Murphy about Thud."

April quickly bore in mind who Thud was. "Well, you said you wanted to keep him."

"I did; thanks."

"No problem."

A knock came at the front door. "Hello? Is anyone here?" came a voice.

As the reptile vanished behind the clothes, April called, "Yes, come on in."

A woman who couldn't have been older than twenty-five opened the door. A blonde, she wore an orange top with cut-off sleeves and a short dress covered in flowers. A black purse was slung over her shoulder.

"Good day Ms. O'Neil," she said.

"Oh, Ms. Robelly, good day," April returned.

"I'm so glad I was finally able to find an apartment that allows pets. You don't how difficult that can be. It's like all the building owners have gotten together to outlaw animals on their premises."

"I understand."

"I was hoping to get a golden retriever, but my place is just too small. So I decided that a cat might be more appropriate."

"Bigger dogs do need lots of room."

"Yes, well perhaps in time I can find larger accommodations, but for now, a cat will do wonderfully."

The two walked over to the cage. "We had more kittens, but they've already been adopted," said April.

"Oh that's okay." Ms. Robelly kneeled beside the cage and petted Honey through the holes. From the other side of the cage, Geoff watched his mother. Confused by the attention she was getting, he scampered over to the humans. He promptly propped himself up against the thin bars and mewed, pleading for affection. "Well, you certainly are assertive when you want attention," said Ms. Robelly. The young woman reached over and picked him up. "You know, my cousin used to have a gray cat. She called him Snip because of this tiny snip of white fur he had on his underside. I remember he could be something of a handful."

"Really? Then I'm sure the two of you will be quite comfortable together," said April.

"Thank you very much Ms. O'Neil." She paid April and left.

"She seemed nice," said April.

"Yeah, she did," Mikey agreed.

The phone interrupted their conversation. April answered it. "Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Morrison. Yes, this is April O'Neil." She paused as she listened to the other line. "I see. Well, you're in luck. We've decided to adopt the mother out as well." Another pause. "Oh, that's wonderful. I wasn't sure anyone would want an older cat. Of course, I'd be glad to. I'll bring her by today if you'd like." April laughed as she listened to Mrs. Morrison. "I'm sure she'll be delighted. Alright. Good-bye Mrs. Morrison." She hung up the phone.

"What'd she say?" Mike asked, coming out into the open.

"Since she's blind, Mrs. Morrison asked me if I could bring the mother to her home later today. She said that she felt like her cat Lucy may respond more positively to an older cat. That and, being an aged woman herself, she wasn't sure if she could keep up with so much youthful vitality."

"It's a good thing," said Mike. "We didn't have anymore kittens to give away."

"Who was that on the phone?" Leonardo asked as he, Raphael, and Donatello came down the stairs.

"That was Mrs. Morrison," April replied. "She wanted the momma cat and asked me to bring it to her place."

"Can I do it?" Raph asked.

"You Raph?" Mikey wondered. "Why?"

"Well, she already knows me, and I think she'd like seein' me again. It's been awhile anyway."

Understanding, Michelangelo reached down and picked up the remaining feline. "So long Honey. You did a good job raising your kids. I know Klunk would be proud. Have a good life." He handed the cat to his sibling. "Here Raph. Don't forget to tell Mrs. Morrison that her name's Honey and that she eats one bowl of kitty kibble every day."

"Mikey, I think Mrs. Morrison knows how to take care of cats."

"I'm sure she does. But she's never taken care of this one, and I just want her to be prepared."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

"Raph!"

"Okay Mike, okay! I'll tell her; I promise."

"Thanks."

"It's broad daylight Raphael," spoke Leo.

"So?"

Leo sighed. "Just don't be seen, _please_."

"Leo you worry too much. You act like I'm gonna get in some kind of trouble."

"That's just the problem. You usually do."

"For the sake of my cat, you'd better not," Mikey warned.

"Take it easy. It's not like this is the first time I've gone out during the day." The red-clad turtle looked at the looks on his family's faces. "But if it makes you guys feel any better, I'll stick to the shadows." _'What few of them there are,' _he mentally added.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leaping easily over the rooftops, Raphael kept a steady lookout while holding tightly, yet gently, to the soft bundle in his arms. Surprisingly, Honey didn't even wince when he passed between the gaps in the buildings.

'_It's like she's done this before,'_ Raph thought. _'I wonder if this cat led some sort of secret life before she had kids.'_ He laughed. _'Hey right. What am I thinking?'_

It wasn't long before he and the cat had reached old Avenger Alley and were perched in front of Mrs. Morrison's doorstep. "Well Honey, here's your new home. I hope you like it." The cat looked up at him and meowed. "I guess that means yes." Making sure no one was around, Raph knocked on the door.

An older woman answered the door. "Yes, who's there?"

"Hey Mrs. M. It's me, Raphael. Remember me?"

"Oh of course, Raphael. But what are you doing out right now? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Raph thought fast. "Oh, well you see the school…let out early today. Yeah, that's it. There was some kind of special thing goin' on, so everyone got to go home."

"Well that's lovely. But please, don't stand out here all day. Do come in." Courteously, Raph accepted the woman's offer. "I'm afraid I can't talk long though. You see I'm expecting someone."

"You mean April O'Neil?"

"Why yes. How did you know that?"

"April's a friend of mine, Mrs. M. She told me she was giving a cat to you, and I asked if I could deliver it."

"That's very sweet of you Raphael." Honey mewed in Raph's arms. "Oh, that must be her now."

"Yeah." Raph brought the cat over to the woman. "Mike-er, April told me that her name's Honey."

"Honey, what a beautiful name."

Lucy, Mrs. Morrison's first cat, had heard Honey's cry and had come over from her sleeping spot to investigate her new roommate. Raph leaned down and placed Honey in front of her. "See Luce, this is your new friend. Hope you like her." The two cats smelled one another and began to play.

"I'm sure they'll get along just fine. Lucy's always wanted a playmate; someone besides myself to keep her company."

Raph chuckled. "I think you're right."

As Raphael observed the cats, Mrs. Morrison walked over to her purse and began rummaging through it. "Now, where did I put that?"

The turtle looked up. "You lose something Mrs. M?"

"Oh no, son. I just have to find, yes, here it is." She uncovered a brown pocketbook and pulled out two twenties and a ten. "Now, you go and give these to Ms. O'Neil," she said holding the money up.

"Oh, ma'am, I can't take your money."

"Nonsense. Ever since that special person left that briefcase on my step, I've had more than enough money to get by on, especially after I paid off the bank." She thrust the money into his hand. Raphael found it extraordinary she didn't notice anything odd about the fact that his oversized hand contained only three fingers. "Ms. O'Neil is being very generous and she deserves something for giving me such a wonderful gift. You go right back and pay her. I insist." She reached back into her pocketbook and pulled out a five. "And here's a little something extra for yourself. Don't go spending it all that at once though."

Raph felt an enormous amount of pleasure. Never before had a human, other than April and Casey, shown him such kindness. "Thanks Mrs. Morrison…a lot. I'll put this in my…uh, savings."

"That's a good place for it. You keep saving dear, and soon, you'll have a great deal of money. You will need that if you hope to go to college."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Raph said quietly.

"What was that dear?"

"Oh nothing Mrs. M."

"Well I shouldn't keep you any longer. I'm sure Ms. O'Neil is expecting you to be back by now."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Come, I'll walk you to the door."

As he stepped out, Raph turned and looked back. "You take care now, ma'am. And thanks once again for the money."

"It's no problem at all Raphael. I do hope you stop by again. It's nice to have friends over."

"I know the feeling." Raph looked down at Lucy and Honey. They had gathered at Mrs. Morrison's feet and were peering out. "You two don't give Mrs. Morrison any trouble now you hear." The cats starred at him and rubbed up against their owner's leg.

"Good-bye Raphael," Mrs. Morrison called.

"See ya Mrs. M. I'll come back real soon." Raph watched from the roof as the three went back inside the small apartment. _'Mike's got nothin' to worry about. That cat's got a long, happy life ahead of it.'_ Satisfied, he turned and headed back to April's.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_A half hour earlier…_

April and the three turtles watched Raph and Honey leave. As soon as they had gone, April spoke up. "Well, should we pack up this cage and go upstairs?"

Though the question was rhetorical, Leo answered it anyway. "Yeah, especially since all the cats are gone now."

"Not all the cats," said Mike. "I haven't checked on Thud in awhile. I'd better go see how he's doing." He jogged towards the stairs.

"Mike, aren't you even gonna help us put the cage away?" Don asked.

Mikey was already halfway upstairs. "Sorry Donnie," he called. "I have to check on Thud first!"

"Figures," the purple-banned turtle muttered.

"At least he's being responsible for once," said Leo.

"Yeah, I guess so," agreed Don.

Don and Leo were almost finished folding the cage while April threw the newspaper away when a scream came from upstairs. Jumping into action, Leo and Donnie raced upstairs with April tailing, weapons at the ready in case someone had ambushed Mike.

"Mike!" Don yelled.

"Mikey, where are you?!" Leo screamed.

"In here!" Mike cried. They turned to see the turtle in question running out of the bedroom. "Guys, Thud's gone!"

"Gone?" April repeated. "What do you mean he's gone Mike?"

"I mean just that. Thud's gone!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down Mike," Leo said. "Now calmly explain to us what happened."

Mikey took a breath. "I came upstairs and Thud wasn't in the bedroom. I know I left him in there. I thought I had closed the door, but he's not in there. He's just disappeared."

"Mikey, he couldn't have just disappeared," said Don. "Did you check the entire room?"

"Yes. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find him!"

"Don't worry; we'll help you look for him." Leo comforted his younger sibling. "He has to be here somewhere."

"I'll bet with all of us looking, we'll find him really soon," said April.

"He couldn't have gotten too far," Don added.

They split up and began their search. Looking high and low, they covered every inch of April's apartment, finally ending in the kitchen.

"We've looked all over and we still can't find him," Mike whined. "What happens if we don't find him? I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Thud."

"We'll find him Mikey; we just have to keep looking," Leo reassured him.

"You know, it just occurred to me," April thought out loud, "we haven't checked the store yet. Maybe Thud found a way downstairs. Everyone knows how sneaky cats can be. Even as kittens, they always seem to find a way to disappear and reappear in totally different places."

"That's a good idea April," said Leo. "Come on Mike; let's start looking in the shop."

Heading downstairs, Donnie was the last in line. As he was about to enter the door, he thought he heard a faint meow coming from behind him. "Huh?" Turning around, he glanced around the room. "That's funny, I thought I heard…" He listened. After a few seconds, another faint cry approached his ears. "Yes, I know I heard it that time."

"Heard what Donnie?" Leo asked coming back up. Mike was following him.

Donnie walked over to a window that was slightly cracked. "I'm not sure, but I think I just heard a meow."

"A meow? Where Donnie, where!?" a near frantic Mike questioned.

"Shhhhh, let me hear." He closed his eyes and widened his senses. Yes, there it was-a distant meow. "It sounds like it's coming from outside," he said.

"Outside? But how that be?" Mike asked.

Donatello thought. "I wonder…" He pulled the window fully opened and looked out. He glanced down as another faded cry filled the air. Below, clinging to a bar on the fire escape was Thud, mewing pitifully and petrified with fear. Don gasped. "Thud!" He jumped out the window as the kitten's grip slipped.

"Donnie!" Leo and Mike cried. They rushed to the window in time to see their brother grab on of the lower bars, perform a splendid somersault in the air, catch the kitten in one hand, and land gracefully with three appendages on the ground.

"Hey there Thud. What were you thinking climbing out there all by yourself?" He scratched the kitten's throat as it purred, happy to be rescued.

"Donnie, are you okay?" Leo called.

"Never mind that! Is Thud okay?" Mike yelled.

"He's fine Mikey." Don crawled up the fire escape and pulled himself threw the window. "Here," he said handing the kitten to Mike.

"Oh Thud, I'm so glad to see you." The turtle cuddled the tiny feline. "I was so worried. Don't you ever do that again."

"I hope you've learned your lesson Mike about keeping track of your pets," said Leo. He closed the window and locked it.

"I sure have. You can bet I'm not letting one of my cats anywhere near a window again." He turned towards the kitchen. "Come on Thud. Let's get you something to eat. All that excitement's gotta have made you hungry."

April finally came up the stairs. "What's going on up here? I heard shouting and the next thing I know, I see Donnie falling out of no where next to the shop."

"It's alright April. Donnie just found Thud that's all. He had climbed out the window and on to the fire escape," said Leo.

"Oh no, is he alright?"

"He's fine," said Don.

"Well that's good," replied April. "I sure wouldn't want anything bad to happen to a kitten."

"Me neither," said Donnie.

"I don't think Mike would as well," said Leo.

The three looked over at Mike who was feeding Thud. The kitten was vigorously wolfing down a bowl of ground up kibble and formula.

Just then, Raphael returned. His voice could be heard in the shop. "Hey guys, I'm back." He came up the stairs.

"How'd it go with Mrs. Morrison?" April asked.

"It went fine. She's just like I remembered her-sweet and caring. Mikey's, or should I shall Mrs. M's cat is in good hands."

"That's great to hear Raph," said Leo.

"Yeah, so anything interestin' happen while I was gone?"

"Oh not much," Don said. "The last kitten got lost, but we found it."

"It got lost?" Raph repeated. "How'd that happen?"

"A window got left open and the kitten used it as an escape route," Don explained.

"Shoulda known. It didn't get hurt did it?"

"No. Mikey's feeding it right now," said Leo.

"Correction. Mike's done feeding it right now." The youngest brother stepped out of the kitchen petting Thud.

Raph turned on him. "Mikey, you ought to know better by now that you can't just leave kittens alone. Stuff can happen to them."

"Geez Raph, you don't have to give me the four degree."

"I'm only sayin' 'cause I don't wanna see nothin' bad happen to that cat. It didn't do anything nor does it deserve somethin' like that."

"I know Raph, I know. After all that's happened, losing another cat is the last thing I'd like to occur."

Leo decided it was time to end this conversation before it had the chance to worsen. "Guys, I think it's time we headed out. All the cats have happy homes now and we should be returning to ours."

"Sounds good to me," said Don. "I've been wanting to check my experiments since this morning."

"See ya later April," said Raph. He and Donnie walked out the door.

Mike looked at April. "Thanks April, for helping me find good homes for Klunk's kids. It really meant a lot to me."

"It was my pleasure Mike. That's what friends do for one another."

Mike and Leo turned to leave. "Oh and tell Casey I said thanks as well."

"Don't worry Mike, I will."

Leaving the human behind, Leo led his brother outside and up to the rooftops where Raphael and Donatello were waiting for them.

"So Mike, you have yourself another cat," said Raph. "Whatcha gonna do with it?"

"I'm going to take it home, bake it into a cake, and serve it for dessert. What do think I'm going to do with it Raph?"

"I'm just checkin'."

"You gotta learn to have more faith bro. Hang loose, kick back a little."

"That's exactly what worries me."

"Oh I don't know Raph," said Leonardo. "I think Mike's going to make a great dad." He winked at Mike.

"They say once you've done it once, it does become easier," Don observed.

"Whatever," Raph grumbled. "Let's go home, I'm starvin'." He jumped across the way. Agreeing Don and Leo followed.

Michelangelo watched them and lifted his kitten up to his face. "You know, they're right Thud. Let's go home." With that, he cupped Thud close to his chest and took off after his brothers.

**THE END.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Author's Note:** Don't forget to leave a review so I can know what everyone thought of the story. If it goes well, I might consider a back-up story featuring Klunk's son Thud. Would anyone like that?


End file.
